


Не вынуждай меня

by xenosha



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, F/M, High Chaos Corvo Attano, Slow Dancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Delilah Copperspoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Не вынуждай меня

Он берёт её за талию, кладёт руку ей на плечо, и в ладонь впиваются шипы роз. Розы красятся алым, губы красятся алым, когда она цепкими коготками берёт его за пальцы и слизывает с них кровь.

Она улыбается ему, и клыки окрашены алым; Корво улыбается ей: она в самом деле так похожа.

Она не даёт вести себя в танце, упрямая, и лозы бьют его по ногам, сбивая с ритма. Корво сжимает её ладонь, и по ладони течёт кровь, и она щурит глаза, кривя губы:

\- Не вынуждай меня.

Они вальсируют по еретическим кругам.

*** 

Корво давным-давно понятия не имеет, чему верить. В стакане у него был яд, подсыпанный другом; при дворе у него друзей не было, а яда – хоть отбавляй.

Он узнал поздновато, сколько змей при дворе, но не смеет больше забывать.

Это знание сидело под языком горькой пилюлей, когда он таскал дочь по крышам до растяжений, до треснувших рёбер; они тренировались на настоящих мечах, и императрица уже дома замазывала кремами и пудрой синяки.

Он прыгает с крыши, всем весом приземляясь на туповатого стражника (он помнил: всё не удавалось выкинуть его из Башни вон), и вонзает ему под подбородок клинок.

Камень – в брызгах бордового, и Корво встаёт, отряхивается: проку было от уроков, бессонных ночей, спрятанных синяков, истраченных пуль, если вот – оно – снова?

(Он не думает о приёме, которым убил стражника. Он помнит, что не учил ему дочери.)

(Он не думает, что представлял, как горло его красится алым от ножа в руках усидчивой ученицы.)

(Он верит ей.)

(Да?)

Он пробирается по битому стеклу, выбитым кирпичам в доки; в конце концов, думает он, спускаясь в каюту очередного Падшего Дома, поездка когда-то-домой поможет расставить все знаки.

Дом встречает его ощеренной пастью скал, и вода пахнет кровью забитых китов. Поднимаясь с шлюпки на берег, Корво отчётливо понимает одно.

Всё покатится в Бездну.

***

Она мурлычет мелодию, и стук каблуков тонет в шорохе трав, рассыпанных порошков. Её талия такая узкая, что Корво мог бы одним движением дотянуться до позвонков и сломать их.

Он не станет.

Она кажется нежной, откидывая голову, открывая шею; розы пахнут тягучей сладостью, а между пальцев у неё остался запах пигментов.

Под белой кожей в такт танцу пульсирует вена.

Её мурлыканью вторят мёртвые левиафаны.

*** 

Карнака воняет пылью и гнилью, и Корво чувствует себя чужим в родном городе.

Он пропах дануолльскими чумой и дрянной кровью, и скоро Карнака, подломленная, подхватывает их у давно забывшего дом уроженца. Вперёд Корво бегут голодные крысы. Он зол и устал.

Он не хотел сюда возвращаться и больше не захочет; это приятно пьянит, и он позволяет себе убивать каждого, кого видит дурным. Джессамина больным голосом шепчет ему чужие тайны, и Корво чистит город от человечьей заразы.

Вслед за крысами скоро летят осы.

Они щекочут Корво шелестом крыльев, рябят в глазах агрессивными огоньками; он позволяет им напитаться человеческой кровью и уничтожает рой прежде, чем они отложат яйца.

Однажды Джессамина пробормочет о свежем трупе, что он вытащил ребёнка из моря, и Корво ничего не почувствует. Он скажет ей: я делаю это ради нашей дочери.

(Он скажет ей: город болен, город породил герцога, часовых солдат, город давно уже сгнил, никто не заслужит пощады.)

(Он не признается ей, что нашёл письмо для дочери, о котором она ему не говорила (лгала); он не признается ей, что Дануолл ничуть не лучше карнакской пыли (Джессамина считала иначе).)

(Возможно, ему стоило бы стать Королевским Убийцей.)

Прежде, чем лишить Джиндоша жизни, Корво лишает его рассудка.

*** 

Руки её горячие – или Корво, снова отвыкший от гристольского холода, заледенел. Жар иголкой вонзается ему в руку, когда он позволяет ей сделать пируэт; он замечает, что метки слабо светятся сквозь ткань.

Конечно, Он смотрит. Корво притягивает её к себе, она закидывает на него ногу; это так странно, так непохоже на чопорные танцы аристократов, что Корво почти готов её поцеловать.

Там, внизу, крысы доедают остатки её ковена. Корво знает, что она знает – видит это по её насмешливым глазам; им плевать, пока клинки не приставлены к горлу.

Розы качаются от сбившегося дыхания.

Когда Корво целует ей руку, он всё ещё чувствует свою кровь на её пальцах.

*** 

Он испытывает почти облегчение, когда болезненный голос Джессамины уходит из его головы. (Он устал, он давно ей не верит, ты лгала мне при жизни, с чего тебе откровенничать в смерти?) 

Джессамина уходит, и приходит Далила.

Да здравствует императрица.

Её голос непривычно колет его в виски. Далила упрямее, увёртливее; Корво больше не слышит чужих тайн – только свои. Она хорошо его знает – или умеет танцевать по тёмным мозолям души. 

Когда сердце замолкает, Корво недовольно сжимает его снова и снова – он чувствует манию, он чувствует необходимость, он чувствует – и это странно пьянит.

Он бросает тело Билли за борт, по застарелой привычке верша месть за Джессамину; он смотрит на мёртвую плоть Бездны, вонзая клинок в сердце старого художника, рисовавшего кровью средство от чумы.

Море, лижущее Дануолл, чёрное, и Корво с трудом огибает скелеты затонувших кораблей. Сквозь туман и шёпот ветра с ним говорит Далила, и Корво слушает её (так, как давно не слушал женщин).

Ступая на берег, он ёжится (от холода? от правды?) и с тихим щелчком раскрывает клинок.

Он не верит бывшей императрице. (Дочери? Правда? Он смеет в это верить?)

Он не верит двору, смотрителям, бешеным ведьмам и оголодавшей толпе. (Никто не заслужит пощады).

Но он слушает колыбельную, льющуюся из динамиков на опустевший проспект, и думает, что знает, кому верить.

(Императрица ведёт его.)

*** 

Пальцы её чуть дрожат, когда Далила искоса смотрит на него, когда тянет к нему руки; Корво больше не отталкивает её.

Он притягивает к себе.

Он целует свою императрицу, и она хватает своего императора за шею; она так долго ждала этого, она шептала ему об этом сквозь Бездну и мёртвую плоть, и он вознаграждает их за ожидание, как только может.

Алая краска её губ размазывается по лицу вместе с кровью, и она гортанно смеётся, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Младшая Колдуин тянет к ним холодные каменные пальцы.


End file.
